


Ice

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [59]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 2019!!
Series: Fandot creativity night [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637178
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ice

It was freezing when Martin woke up. Damn, the heating must have been playing up again. Had he paid the bill? Yes. Yes. He certainly had. Martin tried to curl up in the bed to get warm. No such luck. Even the blanket seemed cool.

Martin groaned, stumbled out of the bed and into the shower, which was ice cold too. No matter how much he fiddled with the tabs. It didn't even get close to warm. He half expected to be hit in the head with ice cubes. Martin went downstairs trying to dry his hair, before it too, froze over. He was the only person currently staying in the house, so there wasn't anyone to share his misery with. It wasn't even holiday season! All the students were simply off somewhere, staying at their friends or boyfriend's houses.

There was a knock on the door.

Oh. Seemed like one of them was back and had forgot their keys.

Martin went to open the door and was faced with Arthur.

"Good morning." Oh. Right. He had promised to teach Arthur bake a cake for Douglas's birthday. A better one than Arthur's own cooking skills currently allowed. Martin already felt like this might have been a very good idea.

"Hi, Skip! I got all the things you asked flour and chocolate and eggs and... wow!" Martin turned to see what Arthur had found that was so amazing on his kitchen table and found him staring at his coffee mug from the previous night:"We're making coffee popsicles?! That's brilliant!"

Martin sighed:"No, that's just my coffee from last night..."

"But _could_ we make coffee popsicles? They sound brilliant!"


End file.
